


I never thought it was a question of whether

by Mauness



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, First Meetings, Getting Together, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:21:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21902164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mauness/pseuds/Mauness
Summary: A modern AU where Kristoff is woodworking and Anna enters the workplace/shop Kristoff works in.Based on the prompts for Kristanna week 2019, even though it is way past the 1th of November and almost 2020 by now.Warnings:English isn't my first language.Might be ooc.
Relationships: Anna/Kristoff (Disney)
Kudos: 4





	I never thought it was a question of whether

Kristoff had learned to work hard at a young age, which came in useful now he was twenty and had to pay for a living and for his best friend by himself. The yearly vet bills and cat food weren't going to be paid by themselves.  
During his high school Kristoff had realized that he was better in doing things by hand than in studying. This was why he had started working in the woodworking store from one of his neighbors when he was fifteen years old. He kept working there till he graduated, and found his own place close to a store that gave him more freedom after graduation. Of course he took Sven with him. Ever since he got him as kitten for his tenth birthday, Kristoff and the Egyptian mau were inseparable, so there was no way he was leaving Sven with his foster parents.

After two years of working in the store, people knew Kristoff's work and that they could relay on him. Therefore most people coming in the store knew what they wanted when asking him for something. Tourists didn’t stop by that often and usually asked Oaken, the boss of the woodshop, or Damien, their cashier, for help. This worked well for Kristoff, because he wasn’t always that at ease with people. Cats were soo much better than people in his opinion, or any animal for that matter, and his social clumsiness and, mostly unintended, hard comments wouldn't help the business. Besides, he was in the shop for work anyway. Not for social contacts.  
For this reason, it came as a surprise that someone did ask him for a question at the end of the day. Kristoff only caught the end of the sentence. ‘-Do you know who made it?’ a woman's voice asked.  
Kristoff looked up to see a woman from about his own age looking curiously at him while pointing towards a wooden reindeer he had made himself. 'That reindeer?' he asked.   
The woman nodded. 'Yes, it just looks so lovely. Not like the other things don't look great too, but that one stands out to me. I don't know exactly why, but-'  
'Don't worry, it is fine!' Kristoff said. 'We all have different things we're drawn to. That's uhm.. I made it.'  
'Really?'  
'Yes. Is that that surprising?'  
'No! it is not like I didn't expect anything from someone working here. I just didn't know what to expect and I'm still amazed by it. It really looks amazing. How much is it?'  
'It costs 30 euro..'  
'You sound hesistant.'  
'I like this piece myself too, but I have that with other things I make and sell too.'   
'Sure?'  
'Yes. If you want to buy it I can grab it for you,'  
The woman nodded with a glint in her eyes. Kristoff let that pass and gave the reindeer to the woman. Who thanked her and walked to the cashier. Kristoff saw Damien looking at him while packing the reindeer in present paper. What? Yes, Damien also knew that Kristoff had something with this piece, but that was no reason for that look.

\----

The next morning Damien didn't tell Kristoff what his look had meant and he even tried to convince him that he must have imagined it. However, Damien way too nice and shy when he was not working, so Kristoff easily saw through that lie. 'Yeah, sorry mate, but you're a bad lier.' He had said. 'I'll have to live with curiousity then..'  
'Kristoff.. you know how easy I give in, that's nor fair.'  
'Darn it, you see through my plan. I'll be kind for once and go to work then.'  
Kristoff then saw the look on Damiens face. He wanted to know what yesterday was about, but he didn't want his friend to feel bad. 'Don't be sorry. You're honest to our clients and that's a good quality. It's alright.'  
Damien still looked doubtful after that Kristoff had said that, but the store had to open. So, the rest of the conversation had to waitat least till the break. 

Halfway through the day, the woman from the day before came by again. She seemed to be walking straight to Kristoff. 'Hey,' he greeted her.  
She smiled. 'I want to order something, made by you, for my sister.'  
Kristoff grabed a notebook. 'Sure! Just tell me which wood you want me to use and what you want me to make, and I'll draw a scetch of it for free. To see if it is waht you want..'  
'A snowflake, in this size and with this wood.'  
She put a present out of her bag. It looked like yesterdays present. Kristoff looked surprised to her. 'Open it!' The woman smiled.  
He did so and it indeed was the reindeer. 'What..?'  
'I saw how much you liked it yourself. So I had to buy it for you!'  
That at least explained why Damien didn't say anything this morning. 'You don't even know me..' Kristoff protested.  
He couldn't accept this. 'I just like being nice to strangers-'  
'You're sure that that's smart?'  
'I know it is not, but it is just how I am,' the woman said. 'Plus we can always get to know each other and we have talked already, so we are not real strangers anymore.'  
Sure.. Wait. 'You want to get to know me better?' Kristoff asked.  
'Yes! you seem like a nice guy and it would be good for me to make new friends. If you want the same of course.'  
'I'm not good with people.'  
'Me neither, so we can be bad in that together.'  
'Well, why not then. One meeting can't do any harm. I'm Kristoff by the way.'  
'See, we even forget that, ' the woman smiled. 'I'm Anna,'  
'Nice to meet you, Anna.' Kristoff said while starting the scetch. 'You can look around while I finish the scetch.' he proposed to Anna, when he noticed that she stayed wherr she stood.  
'Oh yeah of course,' Anna said 'But it's nice to see you drawing too. So if you don't mind..'

'Ofcourse that's fine. It was more for you.'

Not long after that answer Kristoff was done with the scetch. Before he could ask Anna what she thought, she already started talking herself. 'I'm sure my sister will love that! I can't wait to see the end result.'

'So I don't need to make any adjustments?'

'Definitely not. What do I have to pay you for it?'

'25 Euro. Usually it is the half of it now and the other half when you come to pick it up.'

'I'll do that then,' Anna smiled and and started walking away.

Kristoff realized something before Anna wasn't in hearing distance anymore. 'Wait Anna,'

She turned around. 'Yes?' she asked.

'If we want to meet up.., maybe we should get each others number..'

'Oh yeah, ofcourse!'

Anna then took the scetch paper from Krsitoff and wrote a number on that. 'Just message me once you have time for it and feel like it.'

'I'll do. Have a nice day!'

'You too!'

**Author's Note:**

> I just had to make a Kristanna fic after watching Frozen 2, because it was soo damn awesome and gave me feels! Partly thanks to a rpg, but it is great besides that too! So if anyone wants to talk about it, I'm always up for that. (:  
> \--  
> This AU is set in an scandinavian country, but the school system is based on my own experiences. And I have no idea about real prices for simple woodworking pieces.


End file.
